


Heosphoros

by KonaKona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Leather Bear, Light Masochism, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Underage Kissing, officer graves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: Als Credence droht ohne Abschluss von der Schule zu gehen, ist ihm der Gedanke an seine Zukunft bereits lästig. Er mag es nicht zur Schule zu gehen, wo jeder von ihm denkt er sei ein Spinner, und genauso wenig mag er es Zuhause zu sein wo ihm eben genau das bestätigt wird. Er schafft es zwischen der Mitarbeit im Familienbetrieb, den ungewollten Treffen mit Donny dem Schläger und der Prügel durch seine Mutter nicht, noch irgendeine nennenswerte akademische Leistung aufzuzeigen, geschweige denn so etwas wie seine "Jugend" genießen zu dürfen. Officer Graves erkennt das schlummernde Potenzial in Credence und hilft, ähnlich einem Hirten, dem Lamm auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.





	Heosphoros

Mit der Feier der Konfirmation endete für Credence die, noch relativ gut behütete, Kindheit. Chastity grinste ihm verschmitzt aus den modernden Sitzbänken in der Kirche entgegen, als der Pfarrer ihm die Hände auflag und nickte in Richtung Mathilda, dem Nachbarsmädchen, das mit niedergeschlagenen Augen und gefalteten Händen zwischen den Beinen Desinteresse vorspielte. Credence rollte bloß in Gedanken mit den Augen.

An seiner Seite stand Mary als seine Patin, was ihm die Strenge, unter welcher er den Glauben ausleben musste nicht einfacher machte. Ma hatte stets ein wachsames Auge und immer wenn Credence nur minimal vom “rechten Weg” abschweifte, korrigierte Ma mit aller Härte. Es war der Clou schlechthin, denn als Mutter und einzige Patin hatte sich Ma aller Belehrung entzogen und sich als absolute Machtinstanz über ihn geschwungen. Manchmal glaubte er, er versprühe eine unheilvolle Aura, denn Ma wusste einfach immer, wenn er etwas tat, dass er nicht tun sollte, selbst wenn die Tat an sich noch gar nicht vollzogen war.  
  
Eben so erging es ihm nun. Er umgriff sicherheitshalber die Tragegurte seines abgenutzten Lederrucksacks, flitzte die Straße entlang, sein Blick schoss wild umher, wie ein Reh, das nur darauf wartete überfallen zu werden. Das unzüchtige Magazin in seinem Rucksack brannte Credence so deutlich im Rücken wie ein heißes Eisen. Der Corpus Delicti, der Beweis seines Ungehorsams und seiner tiefen Verdorbenheit. Das Leben würde einem ja schon offenbaren, ob man für Gutes prädestiniert war, sagte der Pfarrer immer und Credence erkannte langsam, dass dies bei ihm nicht der Fall war. Im kühlen Zuhause angekommen schoss er an Chastity mit seinen langen Beinen vorbei, die Treppen hoch und kramte das Magazin heraus. Es war bereits zerknittern von dem Versuch es zwischen den Lehrbüchern zu verstecken.

Credence schob es ohne weiteren Gedanken als die, welche laut dröhnten er solle das verdammte Heft aus den Augen schaffen, unter die Matratze und drehte sich mit weiten Augen zur Tür die knarrend aufprallte. Chastity schmälerte ihre Augen, ließ ihren Blick über Credences steifen Körper schweifen. Sie stolzierte mit erhobenem Haupt in sein Zimmer, ihre polierten Lackschuhe klickten auf dem Holz. Sie würde wunderbar in Marys Fußstapfen treten können. Credence atmete die Luft, die er ängstlich ins einem Brustkorb gefangen hielt aus und lehnte sich lässig zurück. Sie könne nicht dran kommen, wenn er darauf saß. “Kann ich dir helfen, Chastity?” Seine Schwester stoppte abrupt ihr umherstreifen und warf ihm einen spitzen Blick zu, ihr ganzer Körper mit Strenge durchdrungen. "Mittagessen ist fertig", sagte sie kurz, drehte sich und verschwand.  
.

  
Über die nächsten Tage vergaß Credence das Magazin beinahe gänzlich. In den letzten beiden Stunden Freitags warf ihm Donny einmal zu viel ein Blick von den vorderen Sitzreihen zu, sodass Credence am Ende der Stunde panisch seinen Abakus in den Rucksack stieß, und schon beim Ertönen der Klingel den Bauch umgriff und den Flur entlang sauste. Wenn er es noch schaffte in den Bus einzusteigen, wäre er in Sicherheit. Oder er musste eben wieder im Militärschritt gehen und so Distanz erzeugen.

Credences Fluchtplan ging nicht auf. Das Zischen der Bustüren bedeutete ihm, dass er diesen nicht mehr erreichen würde. Bevor er seinen zweiten Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, packte Donny ihn an der Schulter und trieb ihn mit seinem Körper gegen den Metallzaun des Schulgeländes. Die Drähte drückten ihm unangenehm in den Rücken, als eine Hand auf seiner Brust ihn wieder aufrichtete und ihm die Luft aus dem Brustkorb drückte. Über Donnys Schulter hinweg sah Credence die anderen Kinder aus der Schule strömen, Freunde die plauderten. Ein schreckliches Zittern durchfuhr Credence am ganzen Körper. Donnys Handfläche auf seiner Wange holte ihn zurück in seine eigene Lage.

“Na, Credence”, zischte Donny, kaute knirschend auf seinem Kaugummi. Sein lappiges Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, die Credence trotzdem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. “Donny”, flüsterte Credence demütig mit gesenktem Blick. Er hörte Schritte auf dem Rasen und sah zwei Paar Schuhe neben Donnys tollen weißen Sneakern. Es gab nun keinen Grund mehr noch versuchen abzuhauen. “Mund auf, Barebone”, befahl Donnys Stimme, und obwohl Credence gehorchte griff Donny ihm gewaltsam am Kiefer und nagelte ihn durch eine feste Hand um seinen Hals gegen den Zaun.  
Einen Moment später spürte Credence Donnys Finger in seinem Mund. “Und jetzt fein kauen”, Credence gehorchte abermals und erschauderte als er den kalten, schleimigen Kaugummi in seinem Mund spürte. Er spähte mit gesenktem Kopf hinauf zu Donny, der zufrieden grinste. Mike und Jerome brachen in Gelächter aus. “Fein machst du das.” Credence senkte seinen Blick, machte sich noch kleiner. Seine Sneaker waren abgenutzt und schon vergilbt, das gefälschte Logo bereits von Wind und Wetter unkenntlich ausgewaschen. Er spürte das fiebrige Brennen seiner Wangen hinunter bis in seine Brust, seine Ohren pochten durch Demütigung. Donny lehnte sich wieder in seinen Nacken und zischte zwischen geknirschten Zähnen heraus: “Nächstes Mal möchte ich mal sehen, was dieser Mund noch so kann.” Seine dunklen Lider halb gesenkt, seine Nasenflügel flackerten. Er stieß Credence kräftig in die Schulter, gegen den Zaun und drehte sich in einer Bewegung, seine Bomberjacke bauschte sich im Wind. “Machs gut, Tunte!”  
.

  
Die Glocken an der Tür klingelten. Credence schlürfte sich in das kleine Arbeitszimmer, warf seinen Rucksack unter den Schreibtisch. Einen mechanischen Griff in das instabile Regal und schon band er sich die Schürze um die Hüfte. Chastity kam ihm mit gelangweilten Blick entgegen. “Die Kisten dahinten müssen noch einsortiert werden, sind gerade eben erst eingetroffen. Sind Wochenzeitungen, Ma will dass das heute noch gemacht wird.” Credence folgte ihrer Geste mit den Augen und sah die Ecken von drei Kisten unter dem Tuch im Arbeitszimmer. Er nickte, ballte nervös seine Fäuste zusammen und lockerte sie wieder. Chastity starrte ihn immer noch mit gelangweilten Augen und gehobenen Brauen an. “Was denn?”, verlangte Credence kleinmütig. Ohne zu antworten, zuckte Chastity mit den Schultern und warf sich ihre Tasche um. Die Klingeln ertönten wieder als sie ihre Schicht beendete.

Credence machte sich an die Arbeit, zog das staubige Abdecktuch von den Kisten, hustete, als sich der Staub aufwirbelte und zog mit Mühe eine Kiste hervor. Er schürfte die schwere Kiste über den Boden hinter die Tresen. Die alten Magazine mussten aussortiert werden, Credence leerte die Kiste und warf die alten Magazine sorglos hinein. Die Klingeln ertönte abermals. “Guten Tag”, grüßte eine raue Stimme.

Credence schoss auf, das obere Regal schlug ihn dumpf gegen den Kopf. “Oh! Achtung.” Er stöhnte auf und rieb sich die pochende Stelle, wandte sich aber sofort dem Kunden zu der auf halbem Weg in einem anderen Gang stand. “Bürschchen, gehts dir gut?”  
Schwere Kampfstiefel, einen reich bestückten Gürtel mit einer Dienstwaffe und Handschellen, eine verdunkelte Pilotenbrille. Ein Polizist. Credence rüttelte sich aus der Trance. “Ja, Sir! Alles in Ordnung. Vielen Dank!”  
“Du musst etwas weniger schreckhaft werden”, lachte er. “Ich war nur so in meine Aufgabe vertieft, Sir.”  
  
Der Mann summte anerkennend und streifte weiter den Gang entlang, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes suchen. “Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?” Ein sorgloses Abwinken. “Ach, ich finde mich schon zurecht. Danke.” Der Polizist pfiff auf und beugte sich. Credence Wangen brannten, als er realisierte welches Regal dies war. Es war jedoch nicht angebracht zu urteilen, also wandte er sich ab und führte seine Aufgabe fort. Als er bereits den zweiten Karton halb ausgeleert hatte, klatschten einige Hefte auf den Tresen. Credence fuhr zusammen, sein Herz schoss ihm in den Rachen. Wieder lachte der Polizist amüsiert.

“Ganz ruhig, kein Grund zur Sorge, Bürschchen. Steh langsam auf.” Credence atmete tief aus und stand auf als würde ihm jemand den Pistolenlauf an die Wirbelsäule drücken. Sein verängstigter Blick suchte nach Bestätigung in den Augen des Polizisten. “Wir sind da um euch zu beschützen, weißt du”, erklärte der Polizist und deutete auf sein Dienstabzeichen. Credence nickte vorsichtig mit gesenktem Kopf.

“Also, dann, ich würd' gern die zwei Magazine hier haben, ein Päckchen Camels und eine Packung Trojan Magnums.” Credence nickte eifrig und stellte die Bestellung zusammen. Er brauchte länger um die Trojans zu finden, wahrscheinlich kamen nicht so oft Leute vorbei die Bedarf danach hatten. “Wie lange gibt es den Laden hier schon?” Als die Artikel in der braunen Tragetasche verstaut waren, griff Credence nach den Magazinen um sie einzuscannen. “Der Laden gehört meiner Mutter, Sir. Wir sind schon seit über 5 Jahren hier. Zunächst waren wir ein reiner Lebensmittelladen, aber wir haben unser Sortiment vor-” Er stolperte kurz über die Titelbilder. Ein nackter Männerkörper kniete vor einem anderen, kräftigeren Mann. Ein Lederstiefel war fest auf dem Oberschenkel des Knienden gedrückt, eine gebieterische Hand mit dicken Goldringen verhüllte den Nacken des knienden Mannes. Credence erschreckte innerlich. “Eh…", er schluckte, "vor 2 Jahren ausgeweitet.”  
Der Polizist sah beeindruckt aus, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. “Muss eine Menge Arbeit sein.” Der Polizist musterte Credence eingehend. Prüfte ihn. Credence senkte seinen Kopf, plötzlich unsicher. Der Officer öffnete sein Päckchen Camels und zündete sich eine an. Er zog daran bevor er wieder sprach. “Hast du daneben noch genug Zeit für die Schule zu lernen, Bürschchen?” Die unerledigten Hausaufgaben schienen ihm aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus zu verurteilen. Credence ballte seine Fäuste auf den Tresen, kicherte verlegen, hob hilflos seine Augenbrauen. Ungewöhnliche Fragen für einen Kunden. Er setzte zum Lügen an. “Äh…”  
  
“Percival, sofort zur Pike Street, Ecke zweiunddreißigste! Raub! Frank und ich schicken Verstärkung!”  
  
Durch das Walkie-Talkie an den Schulterholstern des Polizisten dröhnten laute Sirenen, Geschrei. Ein Schuß. “Scheiße”, fluchte der Polizist, schnappte sich die Tüte und warf Credence einen Hunderter hin. "Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Notfall." So stürmte er durch die Tür. "Aber Sir! Das hier-" Credence kam hinter den Tresen vor und lief hinaus in die Abenddämmerung. Er hörte nur noch, wie der Polizist die Straße entlang Befehle in das Walkie-Talkie bellte. Ohrenbetäubende rot-blaue Sirenen, das Quietschen der Reifen auf dem Asphalt als Officer Percivals Mustang hinter einer Kurve verschwand. "Das hier ist viel zu viel", flüsterte Credence und starrte ratlos den Hunderter in seinen Händen an.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe sehr viele Ideen für diese AU und hoffe ich kann sie in irgendeiner Weise verständlich niederschreiben. Donny ist an Bobby Briggs angelehnt, und hat so einiges für Credence üblich (auch wenn er das in einer sehr ungesunden Art äußert, er ist ein Sadist).


End file.
